


Teach me how to Die (For I do not know how to how to live)

by Timetravel2hogwarts



Series: redoing our wrongs (because how do you do things correctly?) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (I changed it), 13 when I wrote it, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Both are very dark tho, Dark Percy, F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Graphic descriptions of everything, I feel shame whenever I look at it, I love to chat in the comments section, I was like, I'll leave it at that, It's Percy Jackson but with less morals, It's a ship, LATER, M/M, Multi, Paul is a God, Percy has a gun, Percy has dead demigod siblings who live on that ship, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sally Jackson is not a mortal (not a human), Sally is short for Salacia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They will may be in the sequels, This is all pre-HOO, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, YA, You may or may not meet Roman Gods in this fic, and is not afraid to use it, and will play a major role (later on), but they will defiantly play a larger role later on, guess what the Poseidon cabin looks like?, guess which one, her motto is 'a life for an eye', i'm a desperate hoe ok?, including gore and feelings, major au rewrite, please DO NOT read that, please comment, really really really REALLY later, someone please give me a kudos, the Gods have been turned into teenagers, the sequel will be HOO, they're ghost but they're kinda chill, this is actually a redo of a previous fic, will expand on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravel2hogwarts/pseuds/Timetravel2hogwarts
Summary: Zeus was the first to be turned into a mortal. That was fine to him, he ruled Olympus for the past 60,000 years, he needed a break. A major break. It was fine for a while. That was until his brothers were also turned into demigods.Why?Their sisters said something about it being a 'good bonding experience' or whatever.Poseidon started to get demigod dreams, dreams of Percy's heroic acts (without any of the embellishment the editors of the Daily Olympian came up with). He gets front row seats to every nitty gritty crimes Percy has committed (is murder a crime if you are doing it for the good of Olympus?)Hades has a dark secret (no pun intended). How dark is dark for you? Does working with your sworn enemy count as dark?War is coming, it is just beyond the horizon but only one of the Big three know about it. Only seven in the entire Greco-roman pantheon know about it.Can they save the world? or will they fail to? Again?Slow updates.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bianca di Angelo/Thalia Grace, I'll add more later - Relationship, Luke Castellan/Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, but most are mentioned, for now - Relationship
Series: redoing our wrongs (because how do you do things correctly?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177196
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Teach me how to Die (For I do not know how to how to live)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> It's been a while, ya I know.
> 
> But I'm just so happy!!
> 
> When I was 13 I started to write this fic, it took me a while but later I got rid of my nervousness and started to post it here!!
> 
> I hope you like this redo, the updates will be slow because I have exams and I'm also working on a Harry Potter fic so ya.
> 
> Ok ok, so without any adieu.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Zeus woke up. It was seven o’clock. Sighing, he started to get ready for the day, his movements were sluggish at best but his mind was racing at more than 100 mph. He still couldn’t believe it. Hera blew her top when she noticed him cheating on her with some mortal… again. What was that mortal’s name again? Jane? Janice? Juliet? He couldn’t remember.

But because of that, Hera decided to teach him a lesson. She wanted to turn him into a mortal, so she went to Hecate for a ritual, but Hecate couldn’t lock up all of his powers so she turned him into a demigod. A bit slightly more powerful than average, but a demigod none other the less. 

Zeus looked at himself in the mirror and felt a spark of relief. He still had his powers and decided to treat this entire incident as a vacation. He deserved a vacation didn’t he? Being the King of the Gods was very hard work. Coming up with policies and rules that would be for the best of Olympus, they may seem half-assed but those policies were for the greater good. To keep Olympus smooth and running, sure there were others who disliked them but they were there to make sure no one got hurt.

For the first few days of his so-called ‘vacation’ he was genuinely happy, that was until THEY arrived. 

When Amphitrite and Persephone heard about his ‘punishment’ they decided to do the same thing with Poseidon and Hades. They disliked how their spouses cheated on them yes but they also decided turning them into demigods would be a good bonding experience for the three brothers.

So now, they were mortals until they ‘bonded’. Great.

This made Zeus want to go back to Olympus badly. The only way he could go to Olympus was if he ‘bonded’ with his brothers. He tried doing that but they barely tolerated him when he talked, let alone trying to ‘bond’ (how do Gods even do that?).

The three brothers were given an apartment to live in. They had been living there for three days now, an oppressive aura of despair, annoyance and chronic anger had infected the house and it had been growing stronger as time passed.

He made his way to the dining room. Both of his brothers were already there. Poseidon was eating cereal while staring into nothing and Hades was eating toast and eggs and was reading the newspaper. Zeus had Bacon and eggs.

‘So.’ He started, clearing his throat. ‘What should we do today? I mean, we can’t sit around avoiding each other forever you know? They said that if we want to become Gods again we need to bond.’

Everything got awkward, not that everything wasn’t awkward before but now it was even more awkward. The silence kept him on edge.

‘As much as it pains me.’ Hades drawled. ‘I agree with Zeus, we have to bond or else we’ll never be Gods again.’

Poseidon nodded a yes which caused Hades to grind his teeth together but he didn’t say anything.

* * *

‘Why are we doing this again?’ Poseidon said.

‘We’re bonding.’ Hades said, watching the blurry green trees as they passed them.

‘Doesn’t feel like it.’ Poseidon grumbled. He could have been doing paperwork and he still wouldn’t have been as bored as he is feeling right now.

Zeus interrupted his thoughts with his senseless blabbering. ‘Well, I read online that mortals bond with each other on long drives.’

Awkward silence filled the void after Zeus had uttered those words. It felt as if someone should be saying something, but none of them wanted to break the silence. It felt wrong to break the silence for some reason yet they still wanted to talk (to reach out?) but what could they say? They only saw each other once every six months. 

Did they ever ask each other what they did in the past six months? How they were feeling? Poseidon couldn’t remember. There must have been a time where they cared for each other that they would ask that. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. But he couldn’t remember that. Nowadays, they just reported to Zeus about their domain.

And left.

_Poseidon, is Oceanus stirring? No, haven’t heard anything from him in decades. Athena? There is a new university being built in France. Other than that, everything is running smoothly. Demeter? Scientists have developed a new type of fertilizer which will increase crop production by 3 percent._

So on and so forth. So on and so forth, until everyone has finished talking. Everyone has finished? Everyone stands up and goes back to their respective domains. 

Now that he thinks about it. When was the last time he talked to _any_ of his siblings? Demeter? Hera? Hestia? Poseidon couldn’t remember seeing her at any of the meetings. He couldn’t remember. The only time he remembers talking to any of them was when he and Zeus fought. 

Poseidon sighed. The sun was setting in the distance and the car’s interior was quite...comfortable...ya. His eyes started to close. Maybe if he closed his eyes a bit they would reach their destination faster? 

  
  
  
  


Wherever that is...

  
  
  
  
  


Yes...

  
  
  
  
  


Sleep…

  
  
  
  
  


He will just close his eyes for a bit…

  
  
  
  
  


Only a few minutes…

* * *

* * *

Poseidon opened his eyes. He was on a bus.

A Bus?

Why?

He looked around. The bus was empty, everyone was standing outside. How did he get here? Should he ask someone? Yes. Yes asking someone would be a nice idea. But how did he get here? Was this Hades’ and Zeus’ idea of a practical joke? As he stepped off the bus he tried to ask the man in front of him.

‘Excuse me sir.’ Poseidon winced. He was used to being the one called sir and not the other way around. ‘Could you mind telling me whe-’

But Poseidon’s hand passed through the man. What was this madness? What wa- was… no. Is this a dream? Could Gods dream? No wait, he was a demigod yes? Demigods dream right? They dream about the future?

It was then he noticed a familiar looking girl standing next to a boy with curly brown hair. The boy didn’t matter… but the girl?

‘Percy?’ He breathed out. He was...confused. Poseidon was confused on what was happening. Percy looked like a twelve-year-old. That couldn’t be right. Demigods only saw the future… They saw the past as well? That was new to him.

Percy started to walk across the street and into the blanket of fog. Poseidon had a strong urge (or was someone making him?) to cross the street and follow his daughter.

‘I’m sorry, I can’t see you properly, everytime I try to, all I see is shadows.’ Percy said to the three ladies knitting a giant pair of fingerless gloves.

Poseidon had a sinking feeling about what will happen next. No no no no no no NO NO! He prayed. PERCY STOP-!

‘-Dear child, you don’t know who we are do you? If you did you wouldn’t have come here would you?’

‘No, I know exactly what you are. No need to play pretend.’ She said in a chirpy voice. She looked at the thread Lachesis’ hands and pointed at it. ‘That’s mine isn’t it?’

‘Yes. Are you afraid?’ Atropos whispered. But Poseidon heard it as clear as day, however, he couldn’t do anything. He was frozen in his spot, in fear. Not many mortals lived after they saw the fates. Not many Gods stayed sane after meeting all three of them at the same time.

‘Um. A little yes, I’d be an idiot if I wasn’t just a tinsy winsy bit afraid.’ Percy admitted as she stepped closer and closer to the trio. ‘But my Pa always told me to make my own Fate.’ She extended her palm towards Atropos. ‘May I?’

Atropos looked Percy in the eye. Poseidon was on edge. This already happened yes? Percy’s still alive, so there’s no need to worry so much… yes… stop worrying… stop worrying. No need to worry. No need at all…

Instead of giving Percy the scissors which were in her hand. Atropos summoned another scissor into her other hand. It had a coal red (almost black) hilt and a sea-green hilt. The colour scheme seemed to clash with each other, yet, they oddly complimented each other.

_SNIP._

‘It is done.’ One of the Morai said. 

Which one said it? Poseidon wasn’t sure. He couldn’t give a dam. He DIDN’T give a dam. All that he cared about- Percy. What have you done? 

‘Keep this. It will serve you well.’ Another one said. Thrusting the pair scissors Percy used to cut the string with. ‘And wear these.’ giving her a now shrunken pair of fingerless gloves. ‘These will keep you safe.’

Percy put them on and studied the pattern. They were golden with strings of sea-green and red dancing and creating figures in their wake. From where Poseidon was standing. He could see... a fury?

Poseidon started to look around. How long will he be here for? Was he trapped? Will he ever get back?

He shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts. He was here right? This was the perfect opportunity to get to know her. 

Without another word. The Morai vanished into thin air.

* * *

‘Not cool Perce.’ The satyr said. ‘Not cool at all.’ He looked panicky, on the verge of passing out. Poseidon couldn’t find it in his heart to blame him. He felt like passing out too.

‘Relax Grover!’ Percy said smiling. ‘Check out these new gloves I got!’

‘This is bad. This is bad.’

‘Hmm?’

‘They never make it past sixth grade do they? NO Percy! Mrs. Dodds is-is not real, you’re hallucinating.’

‘Grover.’ Percy said suddenly. ‘Just stop. You're starting to have a panic attack. Try to remember something funny. Oh! Remember how Piper convinced the chemistry teacher to jump into the freezing cold water? That was kinda funny wasn’t it?’

Who? Wait… could it be?

‘Who?’

‘Oh you remember.’ Percy started, but it became increasingly noticeable that ‘Grover’ did not remember who this ‘Piper’ was.

‘Piper Mclean! The Chereokee who likes to cut her hair with a pair of plastic scissors, she’s dead drop gorgeous! And convince anyone to do anything! She used to be my roommate! And could convince anyone to do anything she wanted! Such a shame she got expelled though, we used to be such good friends, but we kinda forgot to exchange numbers and then for the rest of the year I was stuck with Nancy Bobabitch as my new roommate! I think the only thing I’m not going to miss is Bobabitch you know?’

The satyr, Grover. Started to rumble on and on and mutter about something. The Satyr… he looked familiar. Did poseidon see him somewhere?

When they got out of the bus Grover went to the restroom while Percy made a beeline towards the taxistand. Poseidon felt like face palming. Something he never did as a God. No Percy. He wanted to say. Stick with the satyr and you have a chance of making it to camp half-blood in one piece.

This has already happened right? He should just lean back and enjoy the ride right? And try to NOT look like an idiot screaming or shouting when 

Percy does something insanely idiotic. He made some poor life choices and none of his life choices included THAT much stupidity.

* * *

‘Got any cash?’

‘No.’

‘Come on Gabe, the kid just got here.’

‘The kid paid the driver with a twenty, probably has change on her. Am I right Eddy?’

Poseidon thought that they were the most vile and disgusting creatures to grace the planet. It was men like these that made him remember why Artemis hated men.

While Percy was making her way to her bedroom, Poseidon decided to take a look around. Beer bottles and packets of chips littered the living room. Even though he was in a dream, he could still smell...something. The stench was awful!

He made his way to her bedroom, it wasn’t better in terms of the number of beer bottles but at least the putrid smell was gone. He would consider it a small win for now. Poseidon’s breath hitched. How long had Sally and Percy lived here? He knew Sally lived with a… an unfavourable mortal so that it could cover up Percy’s demigod scent but this?

Poseidon had known a few mortals who would invite such mortals so that they could keep their children safe but this one takes the metaphorical and literal cake.

‘So?’ Sally asked Percy. ‘How was school? Did anyone...’ She hesitated.

Poseidon looked at Sally a bit closer. He couldn’t touch her though, it was a dream after all. But he noticed the multiple shades of blue clashing within her Iris. It reminded him of those places where fresh water rivers meet salt water seawater. 

Wait.

Percy frantically shook her head. ‘Nope, no one did but I did accidentally throw Nancy Bobabi- Bobofit into the fountain using my powers, but no. No one noticed.’

That made Poseidon pause. Percy knew about her powers before coming to camp? Did Sally tell Percy that he was her Father. He thought back to when Percy first came to Camp Half-Blood. It took a week for him to claim her. Was she disappointed? That he didn’t claim her on the very first day?

‘Oh.’ Sally said. ‘Anything else?’ 

Percy looked thoughtful at that.

‘Tell the TRUTH!’ Poseidon yelled. It went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

‘No.’ She replied, sweetly. ‘Nothing happened. Why? Were you… expecting something?’

Sally shook her head and started to change the subject. ‘Guess where we’re going tomorrow.’

‘MONTAUK!’

Sally smiled. ‘Three nights.’ 

They started to talk about random things. School, work, friends. They spent the next half an hour just talking. Poseidon smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a heart to heart with his immortal children. 

Sally looked up at the clock that was hanging in Percy’s room. ‘I’m going to be late for work.’ She muttered as she got up.

‘Well I’m going to the park.’ Percy said, standing up. ‘I’m gonna meet Luke and the Stoll twins there, it’s been a long time since I last saw them.’

That… was odd. Percy knew Castellan from before camp. Poseidon shrugged his shoulders. It truly is a small world he thought quietly to himself.

They left the room and Poseidon quickly followed them. Sally hugged her daughter one last time before she walked away to wherever she worked, Percy laid down her skateboard and swiftly skated away in the opposite direction.

Poseidon had a hard time running after Percy, perhaps because it was a dream or maybe it was because he was a demigod, demigods were weaker than their Godly parents so it was probably because of that his legs started to ache as if they were on fire. He let his body go into autodrive as he started to think about his situation.

Without a warning something flashed right in front of his path, it was fifty meters away, Poseidon could not make out whatever it was but as he got closer it started to take the shape of… The back of a car seat? He tried to move to the side so he could move around it but started to panic when he couldn’t move to the side.

It was twenty-five meters away now.

Ok, he thought, what if I stop running? But try as he might for the life of him, he couldn’t get his legs to stop moving. This dream was quickly turning into a nightmare.

He was going to-. 

-CRASH. 

He fell straight onto the solid asphalt.

* * *

* * *

Poseidon looked up. It was dark and cold. He felt something warm and sticky underneath him. His head hurt, he couldn’t move. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Everything just hurts! How? Why? Why couldn’t he stop running? Why?

‘Poseidon!’ He could hear a voice. ‘Can you hear me? Open your eyes!’ The voice. It sounded like one of his brothers. He thinks to himself. Was he dreaming? The voice said to open his eyes. But they felt so heavy! He tried to talk but no sound would come out. 

‘Shit! Shit! SHIT! What are we going to do?’ Said another voice. ‘Wait.’ it said. ‘I’ve got an idea.’

The other voice also sounded like one of his brothers. It reminded him of Zeus. Was it Zeus? If that was Zeus then the first voice must have been Hades. Right?

‘Poseidon.’ Hades said. ‘Open your eyes.’ He sounded desperate. Poseidon felt hands cradle his head. For a second, he felt weightless. That was until he felt someone's arms around his neck and under his thighs and felt soft flesh underneath him. Someone was carrying him in bridal style? Or did that someone pull him onto their lap?

‘Open your eyes!’ Hades hissed as he gently shook his little brother in his lap. He didn’t open his eyes. Instead, Hades saw Poseidon part his lips slightly, drool tainted red came out.

‘Zeus! What’s taking so long? What are you even doing?’ Hades asked, irritated.

‘I’m trying to call Apo- Hello Apollo! Yes yes, come quick! It’s an emergency! What? No, we were in a car crash! Me? Yes I’m fine, well, I- bloods gushing out of my arm. Yes? Left arm. Hades broke his leg- no right leg and- yes yes you can see his bone! It’s sticking out! But- no, but- no no! POSEIDON! Is unresponsive. Couldn’t get him to wake up. What? Oh. Hades, check his pulse.’

‘It’s very weak, I could feel his life force fading.’

* * *

‘Is he stable?’ Zeus demanded to know.

Apollo sighed. ‘Yes, he’s fine now, it was a really close call. We almost lost him, twice.’ He subtly shifted his eyes to see Hades clinging to the seat, Apollo noticed how he had turned an interesting shade of paper white when he stopped speaking.

‘Can we go see him now?’ Hades enquired.

Apollo contemplated his options for a minute. ‘Very well then.’ He said but before the demigods moved from their seats he stopped them. ‘On one condition.’

‘And what would that condition be?’ Zeus asked.

‘What were you thinking? Going outside in a time like this? You three are not immortal anymore! You could have easily gotten killed! Why?’

The room became pin-drop silence before Zeus said. ‘Are those the conditions?’

Apollo huffed. ‘No father, there are two conditions, one is for you and uncle to not say anything that would cause Uncle P any… excitement. His heart is quite weak right now. I would have given him ambrosia or nectar to him for his wounds like I did for you two but he already had too much, don’t wanna risk him turning into a pile of ashes do we?’

Both of the former Gods looked at each other before nodding their heads.

‘And two. Only one of you could go at a time.’

Hades quickly stood up from his chair before Zeus had any time to react. ‘I’ll go first.’

Apollo shrugged his shoulders, ‘Cool.’ He said. ‘Fine by me, but will someone tell me what you guys were going outside in a time like this?’

* * *

Zeus was bored out of his mind. Honestly, how long could Hades take? It’s been two and a half hours and he was yet to come out of Poseidon’s room. 

His mind started to wonder. Apollo came to the rescue in his chariot-car within a few minutes and went five times above the speed limit to bring them back to the apartment after which he started to heal poseidon. Apollo took hours before he finally came out after which Hades quickly excused himself to see Poseidon first. This gave Zeus plenty of time to reflect on his relationships with his siblings.

They were all so happy together, when he rescued them from their father’s stomach. They welcomed him with open arms, sort of, they had this… bond, staying inside their fathers stomach for so long, they knew each other like the back of their hands. They ate together, fought each other, cried and yet, at the end of the day, it was clear that they loved each other dearly. At first, he was an outsider to them, yes he saved them and yes he was their youngest brother but they didn’t know him at all, he didn’t grow up with them. He thought as the years passed, so would their bonds, he would slowly be accepted as one of them.

But that was not the case.

Instead, after the war, they seemed to grow distant to each other (they grew distant from him). First Hades, then Demeter, then Hera (who could put up with his constant cheating?), Hestia and finally, Poseidon. He could understand the first four. He tried to reach out and get to know them. Hades, Demeter, Hestia but it seemed hopeless. Hera grew spiteful of him with every passing year. He knew they disliked him and tried to mend his ways but it was hopeless. He tried he really did! But it was hard to change. It was HARD for a GOD to CHANGE.

But Poseidon? Where did it go wrong with him? During the First Titan war, they grew close, after the First Titan war, they grew closer. He thought they were friends, he thought they had a brother-ly relationship. Turns out, they did not and when Poseidon, Hera, Athena and Apollo tried to take over Olympus. It was a harsh wake up call. He could never trust Poseidon again.

Hades opened the door. ‘I’m going to bed.’ He said as he walked out of the room.

Zeus walked into Poseidon’s room. It was painted in shades of blues and greens and gave off an ‘ocean’ like aura overall. He looked at Poseidon who was staring out of the window next to his bed. ‘Poseidon.’ He said, unsure of what else to say. He does not remember the last time he had a normal, casual conversation with ANYONE.

‘Zeus.’ He responded, turning his head to look at his younger brother. He gestured to the chair beside his bed. ‘Have a seat.’ He looked tired, frail and pale. 

And so Zeus sat down. The next few minutes were quite awkward for the both of them, what could they say to each other? 

‘So.’ Zeus asked. ‘How are you feeling?’ He cringed slightly at his own voice.

‘Could be better, really.’ Replied Poseidon with his eyes closed, he was leaning against a fluffy white pillow. Zeus could see Poseidon wearing any sort of cast and assumed Apollo must have given him ambrosia to fix any broken bones he had.

There was silence again. It lasted for a few minutes before Zeus finally bluted. ‘Happened between us?’

Poseidon slowly opened his eyes. ‘What?’

‘I mean...’ Zeus started, starting to feel anxious. ‘What happened to us? We used to be so close during and after the first Titan War. Why did that change? How did our relationship change so much that you betrayed me like that?’ Zeus said, stuttering over his last words.

Poseidon looked at him, Zeus couldn’t decipher the emotion in his brother’s eyes, nor did he want to. The silence in the room was deafening and you could cut it with a knife if you wanted to. Zeus shifted in his seat, it didn’t seem as if Poseidon would say anything.

‘She was so scared.’ Poseidon said in a soft voice.

‘Who?’

‘Hera.’ Poseidon gave Zeus a quick glance. ‘She was scared of you, you know? Still is.’

Zeus furrowed his eyebrows together. ‘Scared?’

He gulped. ‘Not at first, but she grew scared… Paranoid even… that you… you would… that she would have shared Metis’s fate.’ He said with his eyes cast down.

Zeus’s eyes widened. Oh.

‘Sometimes she would come to me and confide in me her woes, she used to visit me after she realizes you cheated on her. She still does… sometimes she would have meltdowns and would go on about how you were turning into _Him_ and… and… well it went on for sometime until… that’s why we decided to get rid of you that day… It was a spur of the moment thing really.’

‘Do you regret it?’

‘I do, but only because of the consequences for failing. Hera still despises you for it.’

Zeus gave a soft snort. ‘Which part? She despises me for everything.’

‘She hates you for tying her over Chaos, she hates you for turning Apollo and me into mortals… She hates you for punishing us while _ATHENA_ got off scott free.’

‘I regret it all. I never thought you woul-’

‘Look, it’s getting late and my mortal body requires sleep. So if you are kind enough. Please leave.’

Zeus closed his eyes. He never realized the damage ran this deep.

How will he fix this?

* * *

* * *

In the next dream, Poseidon ended up in an abandoned park. The sun had dipped and only a few street lights lighted his way, most of them were flickering between on and off.

‘-Pa! Seriously! I’m fine!’

Percy.

Poseidon darted towards the sound, it was coming from his left.

‘I know you are but difficult times lie ahead of us.’ The voice seemed familiar to Poseidon yet he couldn’t identify it’s owner. Who was this person Percy was referring to as her father? It definitely was not him, he would have remembered this conversation.

‘So?’

‘So, I’m giving you this.’

‘A multicolored pen? Is this like the pen Chiron gave me to kill the Kindly one?’

‘Not kill, defeat. Monsters cannot die, remember? And yes it is exactly like that but instead you can store weapons in it.’

Poseidon seemed to be getting closer to the voices.

‘How?’ Percy asked. Even though Poseidon was quite far away from the voices, he could still hear the awe in her voice.

‘Like this… give me your scissors for a minute.’

The noises stopped and Poseidon stopped in his tracks, he couldn’t hear anything. How could he find them now?

‘WOW!’ Percy yelled.

Bingo. Poseidon thought as he continued to run in the direction of the sound.

‘Yep. So press the red lever down and you get the scissors. There’s also another one.’

‘What is it?’

‘Press the blue lever.’

Poseidon was close, he was also out of breath but he could see the outlines of two figures in the distance.

Percy gasped. ‘It’s a gun right?’

‘Not just any gun, it’s a glock 18, made of Stygian Iron. The bullet’s are also made of the same element and after two second the bullets will come back to it’s compartments automatically.’

‘Wow! Wait, what’s the difference between Imperial gold and Stygian?’

Poseidon slowed down. How does Percy know what Imperial gold was? Who was this person and what were they teaching his daughter?

‘There’s not much of a difference except Imperial gold causes monster’s to turn to dust and Stygian iron absorbs a monster's essence, it also works on mortals while Imperial gold does not so be careful will you?’ 

‘Will do!’

‘The best part of this is the pen really, because you can never lose it and it will always return to you… well… your pocket but that’s practically the same thing.’ 

Poseidon finally reached them, he saw Percy pocket the pen.

The figure wore a hooded cloak with the hood down so Poseidon could not make out what their face looked like.

‘Well’ the figure started. ‘Time for me to go now, I’ll see you when school starts ok?’

‘Yep!’

‘Enjoy your holiday.’ the figure said. The figure pulled out a blue book with silver, red and green squiggles on it. They then proceed to flip the pages.

Poseidon must have blinked or something because he could have sworn he saw green mist cloud the area.

But within the blink of an eye the green mist was gone and so did the figure.

Soupy white mist started to cloud his vision, when they disappeared he noticed he was on a bus. The leather seat was far from comfortable, the peeling wallpaper made the steel frames of the bus visible. There were cans and pieces of paper on the floor.

Overall it was quite an unpleasant experience for the former God.

* * *

‘So… I’m sorry for abandoning you there G-man.’ 

Poseidon’s head snapped up, in front of him was Percy and a satyr. 

‘BAH...BAH! Do you have any idea how worried I was! You went back home! You actually did- I can’t believe you did that! What were you thinking!’

Percy sighed. ‘Well tomorrow was the day Maman and I went to Montauk. Besides, you were acting all weird. What was I supposed to do? Ya I get it, it would have been better if we could have borrowed the car but fucking Gabe wasn’t allowing that and in the end Maman had to give us money so we could catch a bus too… er… what was the place we were going to again?’

‘Camp Half-Blood’

‘Right...’

The bus became silent, that was fine for Poseidon, it gave him time to mull over what had happened.

Apparently there was this person… deity… whatever, who makes Percy believe that she was their child.

Who was that person anyways? Who did they think they were?

  1. The person sounded like a male’s voice to Poseidon, so perhaps it was a man? Perhaps.
  2. The person sounded familiar, as if he heard the voice from somewhere. But where?
  3. The person knew of Imperial gold. Perhaps he is Roman? Either Roman or very learned that’s for sure.
  4. Gave Percy a Stygian Glock. Stygian iron is only mined and produced in the underworld, nobody other than those who are part of the underworld could get it and if they (non-underworld citizens) did want to acquire one then they would have to get explicit authorization from the King or Queen (Either Hades or Persephone or their respective Roman forms)
  5. Uses a book as a sort of transportation. Does not give much information of the person’s origins but whatever.



So what could be deduced was that the person was a male who Poseidon knows, there is a high chance that he is roman and he is either a citizen of the underworld or is a friend of Hades, Persephone or/and their respective roman forms.

It took Poseidon some time to digest the cunk of information. He didn’t notice that it had started to rain.

Lightning shook him out of his stupor.

The bus slowed to a stop. Percy and the satyr got off and Poseidon followed.

‘Great it’s raining!’ Percy gumbled. ‘How much further away is this camp?’

‘Just a kilometer.’

‘Oof!’

The satyr mumbled a curse under his breath. ‘Wish we brought an um-’

_CLANG, CLANG, CLANG… ROAR!_

‘Run!’ Grover yelled.

While Grover and Percy ran for their lives, Poseidon ran so he wouldn’t be left behind. His lips curved into a frown. He never saw Percy defeat the Minotaur but he had heard it from whispers. There was such a huge commotion over it, it even went into the _Morning Olympian_ the next day.

After Percy had completed her quest, he remembered going to his older brother and demanded to know what in Tartarus was wrong with his head. He couldn’t believe Hades out of all the people sent the Minotaur after a twelve-year-old.

But to be fair, this was the same brother who sent a horde of monsters and all three furies after a fourteen-year-old. Despite the fact, he was still angry… no… Furious at his brother. How could he send the Minotaur after his daughter.

Poseidon cursed their luck, cursed the fact that he had persuaded Aphrodite to make Pasiphae to fall in love with the bull. Even though he had found it hilarious (he still does) he’s enraged it was being used against one of his own kin. 

The satyr started to slow down. The Minotaur took advantage of this and picked him up by the leg and threw him to the side causing his head to bash against a rock.

Gods, there was so much blood.

‘GROVER!’ Percy yelled as she stopped in her tracks. She looked at the satyr in shock, she slowly looked at the Minotaur. Her voice became soft, Poseidon had to strain his ears to listen. ‘You’re gonna pay for that you bitch.’

Two watery ropes with hoops at the end were formed out of the rainwater and the hoops swung themselves and attached to the minotaurs horns, the other ends of the ropes attached themselves to the ground, far away from each other as physically possible.

Poseidon could just stand and stare at what was happening. Percy knew about her water powers from before?

Of course she knew, Poseidon thought bitterly, there was that deity, he must have thought her or something, he probably taught her everything, took her under his care because Poseidon could not visit her from time to time in fear of one of his brother’s finding out and in retaliation, killing her.

Percy took out her pen and clicked the black lever. A pen nib appeared. ‘Oops, wrong one.’ Percy said with a chuckle. It took Percy a few minutes but she finally pressed the blue lever and a Stygian iron gun popped into existence.

The watery bonds around the Minotaurs horns were too strong, so strong that at that moment the Minotaurs horns broke off due to the shear force and weight of the ropes. The Minotaur gave a pained roar which quickly turned into anger as he charged at Percy in an attempt to flatten her.

She turned her attention to the Minotaur and steadied her hand.

_SHING!_

The bullet went straight through the Minotaurs brain, instead of disappearing into a shower of golden dust, the Minotaur was consumed by darkness. The darkness zoomed across the field and slithered into the gun’s muzzle.

The gun glowed black for a second before it finally settled back into it’s obsidian black color. 

Poseidon let out a breath, he was relieved that it was all over.

Percy grabbed the satyr and both of the horns that were broken off from the Minotaur. She hauled the satyr until she reached the boundary line.The adrenalin must have worn off because Percy fell unconscious.

‘Chiron! Chiron! She must be the one.’

‘Calm down Annabeth, bring her into the infirmary. She needs to rest.’

* * *

* * *

When Poseidon awoke, the only emotion he felt was confusion. That confusion quickly turned to rage when he remembered his dream. 

He got up and decided to give his dear brother a visit. How could he send the Minotaur after a child?

How?

When he got to Hades room, he was about to knock on his door when he heard some peculiar commotion coming from the other side of the room.

‘Yes yes yes I know. But we need to take this very slowly, if anyone finds out, both of us will be thrown into Tartarus.’

‘Been there, done that, got the trauma, and came back after a long vacation in the realm of the faded. Tell me something I don’t know, though I’m actually extremely annoyed right now, you’re here in the mortal realm yet you can’t come to visit me and Sal. Tsk tsk, such a shame. Oh well… we can’t always have what we want, just remember your loyalties and I’ll have no trouble with you and we can be on our happy little ways after the entire thing blows over.’

‘Ha Ha very funny… I need to go.’

‘Paranoid you’re being watched or something?’

‘Bye.’

'AWWW! Don't be like that.'

'I'll be what ever I want, this isn't a good time to talk to me so I suggest you stop calling me.'

'For how long?'

'Until I call you back.'

'Okie dokie, talk to you tomorrow.'

'If you know what's good for you, you will not.'

'Bye.'

**Author's Note:**

> So? how was it?
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos or comment!!
> 
> I love those and they really help to improve my writting.


End file.
